


Jealousy

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Isn't pretty on you.
Relationships: Bane/Silvanus Kettleburn
Series: Professor Bane (Professor Silvanus Kettleburn/Bane) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129802





	Jealousy

Our tale begins in the Forbidden Forest, Professor Silvanus Kettleburn isn't too pleased that Barty Crouch Sr. took part in a special ceremony to accept him as part of the herd when he never had to do this himself. His boyfriend Bane, the new leader of the herd is trying to find out why he's so upset.

Bane said, "Tell me what's going on with you please."

Silvanus scowled. "Don't you know already?"

Bane sighed. "Just because I can see into the future, doesn't mean I know everything."

Silvanus muttered, "That Merlin damn ceremony last week, I wanted that when the herd welcomed me."

Bane told him, "You're jealous and jealousy is an ugly thing, Silv."

Silvanus frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't like being jealous. It's just not fair."

Bane reassured him, "You don't need some silly ceremony to accept you into the herd. You were the very first human ever to be welcomed into a centaur herd and no ceremony will change that."

Silvanus stated, "It would have been nice though."

Bane smiled ever so slightly. "Well it's a bit late for that now, but as leader of the herd I can hold a ceremony like the one we held last week for you."

Silvanus asked, "You would do that for me, darling?"

Bane responded, "Of course."

Silvanus beamed, "I was being silly, I don't need a dumb ceremony. All I need is you."


End file.
